Burying The King
by mickeykity
Summary: The Host Club suffer a death, but why did it have to be Tamaki that was taken from them? ONE SHOT! Dedicated to Robert Alter class of 2009.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was living the best life that one could live. Tamaki Souh had everything he wanted, even a steady girlfriend who was smiling at him. He stopped at the light and whispered soft words in her ears and the light changed green again, but Tamaki never made it through the intersection.

"We have reports that the driver of the vehicle was Tamaki Souh, 17, a second year at Ouran Academy," said the newscaster through Haruhi's television set.

She dropped her plate she was washing and ran to the thing that was reporting on Tamaki. Thoughts ran through her head and all the memories that he held were there. Grabbing her phone she saw she had missed twelve calls. Dialing back the twins, they both were as shocked as she.

"Is it really Tono?!"

"I think so, the lady keeps saying that Tamaki-senpai was not fault but it looks pretty bad. I heard a crash a few blocks away, so I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful Haruhi," offered Kaoru.

Bidding goodbye, Haruhi took her keys and locked the door before turning to run to the intersection that she hoped Tamaki was still at. When she arrived there were all kinds of police there and she indeed saw that he lay there. His once vibrant eyes were closed and hiding the deep color of purple that she grew to love. His clothes were bloody and so was his head, damaging the rich blond hair he had.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she shouted hoping he would open his eyes. She tried to run to him but then a policeman stopped her. "Please his is my senpai! I have to check on him!"

"Miss, you can't help him. He's dead."

Haruhi's world came crashing down when she looked one more time at him and his eyes remained closed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are we going to do?" asked Hunny who was holding onto Tamaki's Beary. "What am I doing with his bear? Tama-chan should have his Beary!"

Haruhi watched the senior cry on the couch. Host Club was for the time out of service as they mourned the loss of their King. Even Kyouya was sad, he didn't have his laptop out and everything he said about Tamaki didn't make it out of his mouth. He was sad, and he was one most affected by Tamaki's death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He found his love and loved his friends. He said lets be good and bad," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"His breath was stopped from him people came from all over. His innocent life was just getting going. Its not suppose to be that way," added Hunny who held onto Beary until it was time to give him back to Tamaki.

"Life was a journey and Tamaki was always turning down an unknown path. He had his car and the keys to her heart. He had having the same thoughts that he always did with his girl. He was having time of his life and had only one thing," commented Kyouya wiping away his tears.

"He never saw the sight of the car killing him. We give a wreath and a cross as reminders that he should have grown to be more. If his guardian angel was crying when it played out and as they stand with their hands tied, did they cry out loud? It wasn't to end like that, it's not suppose to go like that," cried Haruhi.

"I meet Tamaki on a normal school day, he was dressed the same as I in our middle school uniforms. It hid the braces and bruises from his home in France and his mother, at first. His smile was as bright as the August sun when he first looked at me. As he struggled to make friends around Ouran, it almost made me hurt or laugh. Tamaki never walked or talked too good but did things that everyone did. I've been searching, wounded, loved, hated, wrestled wrong and right. I've been reading, writing, praying, fighting; I guess I would be still it wasn't that till I knew Tamaki's will. He would always pray for everyone but himself," concluded Kyouya at the funeral.

Everyone had tears as his closest friend's speech to them. Tamaki lay in his casket dressed his best and looking very much like the Tamaki that they had grown to love over the time as Hosts. The ride to the gravesite, which was on the school grounds in one of the gardens they had. Everyone had something that they wanted to give to the Host Club in respect to Tamaki.

"Thanks," said Kyouya to each as he stacked them up behind him. He had never wished to bury his best friend. He never wished his life to end as this. As the last of the people left and went on their way, he turned back to his friend and sat down. Around him were the other Host members silently mourning Tamaki who was still laying ever so peacefully.

"You know I'm going to miss his crazy nature and inner mind modes," said the twins holding each other staring into the casket and seeing the dead white of his face.

"Tama-chan, if you can hear me, it's Mitsukuni. Here's Beary for you! See we made sure he was with you," sniffed Hunny as he laid the small bear into Tamaki's arm. "Takashi I want to go home now. I'll see guys later." Then Hunny and Mori were gone. The twins said their goodbyes too and it left Haruhi and Kyouya to close the casket and watch as two men lowered their friend into the ground, never to return to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this is pretty sad I know. My classmate died on the December 15, 2008, so this I saw as a way of expressing my respects to him. He wasn't as well known as Tamaki but he had a major impact at my school. It was very rough getting through finals this week as we were seniors (well I am still), so close to finishing high school. RIP Robert D. Alter ~ forever a student and a Pioneer that loved computers and WOW (World of Warcraft)


End file.
